1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication device, and a communication method, and particularly relates to a setting technology adapted to set setting information used for performing predetermined processing between two devices to at least one of the two devices, when the predetermined processing is performed between the two devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various communication methods were used for transferring data with security between two devices via a communication network. For example, a system using secure sockets layer (SSL), a system using a public key and a private key, and so forth have been used. The above-described systems are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-22775, for example.
Further, security-related technologies adapted to increase security strength and prevent an ordinary user using at least one of the devices from being aware that settings are made, so as to ensure security, have been used.
However, according to the known technologies, especially security-related technologies performed at a hierarchically low-level of a data-transfer system, it is difficult to make settings used for transferring data with security. Further, settings are often made only for data transfer performed between two devices (on one-to-one basis). In such cases, an error easily occurs in the settings. Therefore, even though an administrator of the system has confidence in reliability of the data-transfer settings, the system often fails to transfer data due to the error in the settings.